A Love Potion For The Better
by marionettedoll95
Summary: Everyone in Hogwarts know James and Lily like each other. Both are just too stubborn. That is until Sirius hatches a plan. A love potion. Supposed to be given to both of them, but only ended up for James. Now Lily is stuck with him. How do they cope? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I don't own James, Lily, Sirius or any other Harry Potter characters. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

**Chapter One: A Plan To Put Peace In Hogwarts**

That's right. A plan. Sirius Black desperately wanted some peace in Hogwarts. And it all depended on two people.

James Potter and Lily Evans.

Why, you ask? It's because "those two damn idiots are too dense for their own freaking good." So says Sirius.

Everyone in Hogwarts knew James fancied Lily and vice versa. Both were just too stubborn to admit it.

"James!" Sirius exclaimed in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What?" James asked, peeking above his glasses.

They were both seated in the Common Room on the couch in front of the fire with their Herbology books opened in front of them.

" I can't concentrate on studying right now. So I'd just like to say that I've been thinking a lot lately and—"

"You? Thinking? Really?" James interrupted, jokingly.

Sirius glared at his best friend and continued.

"_And_ I've come to a realization." He finished.

James raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? And what is you 'realization', oh wise one?" James asked, grinning.

"That you love Lily Evans." He finished with a smirk.

"What? Yeah, right." James said, skeptically.

"It's true! Moony, Wormtail and I have come to the understanding that you like Lily Evans." He stated.

"Why would that be?" James asked, pushing his glasses up.

It was a good thing that no one was the Common Room anymore. If anyone heard that, it'd be the death of him.

"Because it's so unbelievably obvious! You don't like each other. In fact, you _detest_ each other. And the only reason for that hating is because you two are too stubborn to admit your felling to one another. It's the usual love-hate relationship between two people." Sirius finished.

"That's stupid! I would never like Lily Evans." James replied, flushing a bit. He was rather unsure whether it was from embarrassment or his heated discussion.

"It's not stupid! It's true. In fact, it's so true, you're even blushing at the mention of her."

James blushed harder. "That's because it's so bloody hot in this room and I'm rather angry at you for even suggesting such a stupid thing!"

Sirius laughed at his friend.

"Oh, come on, James. Lay your cards on the table and admit it. You love Lily Evans."

"I don't love her. That is, I _fancy_ her. Just a bit. Like, really little. Actually, it's so small that—"

"I'm done." Sirius interrupted.

"Huh?"

"My job here is done. You love Lily. Now just take the plunge."

"What? What plunge? And I don't love her. I fancy her. Just a little."

Sirius laughed. "Take the plunge, you idiot. Tell her how you feel. That you love her with such an intensity, it hurts." He said, grinning.

"Are you daft? No way! I'd be embarrassed for the rest of my life, Padfoot. She probably doesn't fancy me anyway. And I don't love her, for the last time."

"But you fancy her. And I'm sure she feels the same way."

"There's a difference between 'fancy' and 'love', Padfoot. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? I tell her, then what? She laughs then my life's a living hell."

Sirius laughed once more. "Quit the dramatics, you drama queen. And if you don't tell her, I'm going to have to myself."

Now it was James' turn to laugh. "What makes you think she'll believe you? Anyway, I'm way too tired to think about anything. I'll finish studying for the Herbology test tomorrow. 'Night, Padfoot." He finished with a yawn.

He stood up and fixed his things.

"Yeah. 'Night, Prongs." Sirius finished.

He knew what he had to do. He'd arrange some study date between both of them. He'd pour some love potion in their cups of hot chocolate and everything would turn out fine.

Or so he thought.

-------------------------------------------------

"A love potion?" Remus asked. They were up in their dormitory discussing what to do with James and his realization, leaving him outside the door banging on it endlessly.

"Yeah. That's what we need to turn their heads around and face each other already!" Sirius said, grinning.

"You've got to be joking. There's no way James is that dense." Remus argued.

"He's too dense for his own good." Sirius argued back.

"But how do you plan on getting them together for at least a while? They can't stand the sight of each other." Peter asked.

"That's where the study date comes in, Wormtail." Sirius said. "We get him to ask her on a study date. Maybe in Transfiguration. We've got a lesson that James doesn't get; although, Lily does."

"How brilliant. I applaud you, Sirius." Remus said, sarcastically.

"Thank you. Now, let's get to that love potion!" He exclaimed, happily.

------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius! Let me in!" James yelled, banging on the door for the hundredth time.

"Not now!" Remus called back.

"We're busy! Just keep your pants on and wait!" Sirius added.

James released a heavy sigh and tromped back to the Common Room.

"Was that you making all that racket?" A voice asked.

James looked up from looking down at his shiny black shoes.

It was Lily. She was seated on the couch and her head was turned to face him with her arm tossed over the back of the couch.

"Um…" James started. All of a sudden, he was at a loss of words. "Er, that is…" He trailed off again.

Lily looked at him expectantly.

"Remus, Moony and Wormtail locked me out. They're probably up to something." He finally replied.

"Oh. Well, good luck with trying to get in." She said, turning back around.

James was amazed how the fire made her look quite beautiful. Her brownish red hair looked golden amber and the shadows of the fire danced across her face making her beautiful features stand out more.

"W-What are you doing down here? It's sort of late, isn't it?" James asked bewildered at the fact that he once again lost his ability to speak around her.

"It's only nine forty-seven. And I'm studying for Transfiguration. Not that we have a test or anything. It's just for preparation." She explained.

"Ah. So, which lesson are you studying?" James asked, moving towards her.

Lily smiled. "Which do you think?" She asked.

James stared at her blankly and his brain shut down before he could come up with a snappy remark.

"The new lesson, James. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if any boys think at all." She said, finally turning around.

James made his way to the couch and sat a foot away from her.

"Em, that new lesson, eh? That lesson I don't understand." James informed her while trying to look at the book on her lap.

"You don't understand _any_ lesson, do you?" Lily asked back, smiling.

"I do too! This one, I just find, um, rather difficult to understand."

"Isn't that how you feel for every lesson?"

"Quit that."

"Sorry, sorry. Would you like some help?"

James froze. Help? As in 'study date' help? All of a sudden, his heart rate accelerated.

"Well, that would be, er, good, I guess."

"You guess? I need a specific answer, James Potter." She grinned.

"Yes, definitely. I would love—er, appreciate that."

"Tomorrow, then? Saturday I don't really need to do anything. Maybe after lunch?"

"Yeah. That would be fine."

Lily yawned. "Well, it's time for me to get to bed. Nearly ten already." She said, keeping her things.

She stood up. "Thanks, Lily."

"No problem." She replied, sleepily. "Best you get to bed too, James."

James smirked. "I don't need a beauty sleep to keep my hair soft and silky. Or to not get any eye bags. Or to keep my skin smooth." He replied.

Lily laughed. "Your hair looks neither soft nor silky. It's a mop of unruly locks." She replied.

James laughed as well. "Good night, James." She said, going up the stairs.

"Good night, Lily. Sweet dreams." James said. She bounded up the stairs and slowly disappeared into the shadows and James could hear her dormitory door click.

He sighed then stood up. He went up to his dormitory again and raised his closed hand to the door to knock.

Before his hand could even touch the door, Sirius opened the door.

"About time, too." James muttered, angrily while Sirius let him in.

Sirius laughed lightly. "Sorry, Prongs. We just needed to discuss some things you aren't allowed to know about." He replied.

James didn't say anything. He was too tired to try and pry into their business.

"You weren't bored down there anyway, right?" Remus asked, as they sat on their beds.

James pulled off one of his socks and threw onto the floor. "No. Lily was down there. We talked a bit." He replied.

"No arguing?" Sirius asked.

"Nope. We agreed to meet after lunch so she could help me with my Transfiguration."

"You still need help? Bloody hell, Prongs! We're already in fifth year!" Peter exclaimed, chuckling.

"It's a rather difficult topic."

"So you're going on a study date with Lily Evans?" Sirius pried.

"It's not a study date. Just tutoring." James pulled off his other sock.

"Snape's going to kill you! You know how much he likes Lily." Remus exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, too bad for that prat." He grinned. He lid down on his bed and the others followed.

He closed his curtains and yawned. "'Night, you guys." He said, sleepily.

A chorus of 'goodnights' sounded for a while then disappeared and the only sound left was the soft sound of the wind blowing outside the window and the mellow hooting of a soon-to-be-migrating owl.

------------------------------------------------------

"Scribblifors!"

"No, no, no! You're not doing it right." Laughter was heard in her voice.

"Argh! I hate Transfiguration!" James yelled. Lily laughed again.

"Come on, come on. Sirius is getting our hot chocolate, so you can cool down a bit." She said. "Besides, what if McGonagall heard you? Don't yell."

James quieted for a while and Lily showed him how to do the spell.

"What does this do anyway?" James asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

"It turns any object into a Writing Quill." She replied.

"Ah, I see."

"Now, you try."

"No! I hate this lesson!"

Sirius stirred two mugs of hot chocolate in a rush. "Moony, the love potions!" He whispered fiercely.

"Coming!" Remus replied. He arrived beside Sirius with a small potion beaker with a light pink liquid in it.

"Tasteless, right?" Sirius asked, receiving the beaker.

"Yeah."

Sirius poured it into James' mug.

"Only one?" He asked, emptying the beaker.

"Wormtail is still making the other one." Remus replied.

"Wormtail! Is it done yet?" Sirius yelled.

"Scribblifors!" They heard James exclaim.

"Wrong! Wave your wand a bit softer!" Lily exclaimed after.

"Almost done—" Peter was interrupted by an explosion.

"Wormtail! What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Wait here, Moony. I'll go check on that bloke." He said.

Remus nodded and Sirius left. "Hey, can I get these?" James asked.

Remus turned to look at him. "No, not yet." He replied.

"Why not? These look fine to me."

"Um, we still need the marshmallows?" Remus was unsure if anything he said was getting through to James.

"It's okay. We don't need marshmallows." James said, taking the mugs.

Remus couldn't think of anything, so he did what came into his head first. He pulled a mug away from James.

"Moony, what are you doing? Give it back." James said, pulling t back to him.

Remus pulled it back.

James pulled it back.

And so it went until,

"James?" Lily called.

"Come on, Moony, Lily's waiting." James said, irritated.

Remus let go and James walked off with the mugs. Sirius came back.

"I knew he took the mugs." He said, angrily.

"Yeah." Remus said, slowly. "Sorry."

"Never mind. This'll work out somehow."

"What happened to Wormtail?"

"His potion exploded. Oh well."

"What does the potion do again?"

"It brings out your true feelings for a person."

"Ah. Well, since James fancies her already, this should be fun to watch."

Sirius chuckled.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

**A/N: Well, that's it. So far. Tell me what you think, and if it sucks, I'll stop writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What's Wrong With You?

James brought the two mugs to their table.

"What happened back there?" Lily asked, curiously.

"Oh, stuff." He replied, shrugging.

Lily smiled at him. "Should we get back to our lesson?" She asked.

James groaned. "Can't we just rest a bit?" He asked. "You said we could before we would continue."

"Fine, fine. But after, we go back, alright?" She asked, surrendering.

"Yeah, sure."

James took his red and gold Gryffindor mug and gave Lily her mug.

They began talking amongst themselves with occasional teases and insults. Then, James yawned and put his mug down.

"Sleepy already? It's only two thirty-seven." She informed him, checking her watch. She looked into his mug. "Wow, you finished that hot chocolate fast."

"Yeah," He said, yawning again. "Man, I'm getting tired."

"Maybe you should get to bed. We can continue when you're not sleepy, okay?" She asked, putting her hand gently on his arm.

"Yeah. I should get to bed." He said, standing up and stumbling around groggily.

"Want me to walk you there? In case you, you know, fall over?" Lily asked, half joking.

James stumbled again and caught himself before he fell. Lily laughed a bit. "No thanks. Thanks for offering though." He said, yawning once more.

"If you're sure." She said, reluctantly. "Maybe I should help you get there." She added, standing up quickly as he stumbled again.

James didn't reply. He kept falling into tiny moments of sleep.

"James?" Lily asked, her voice strangled with worry. "James!" She yelled when he fell into sleep then jerked back awake.

"Merlin, you are tired!" She cried holding him steady. "Let's go upstairs." She said, reaching for his hand.

When it fell out of hers, she swirled around just in time to see him fall on the floor. "James!" She exclaimed.

She fell to his side and shook him violently. "James! James, wake up!" She yelled. She quickly put her thumb and index finger around his wrist to feel for a pulse, something she learned from being part muggle.

When she felt nothing, her heart rate accelerated and shook him violently. "James! James, please! Wake up!" She yelled.

Her screaming and yelling eventually brought out a lot of students. Sirius ran down after he heard the ruckus. He shooed away the gawking first years and stared at the two.

"What happened?" He asked Lily. "James fell unconscious. You didn't put anything in it, did you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius hesitated to answer. "Of course not. Why would I do that?" Lily opened her mouth to answer, but Sirius interrupted her. "Why don't we take her to Madame Pomfrey?" He asked.

Lily eyes him suspiciously then looked at James beside her. She decided that she had no right to pry and James was more important.

"Alright." She finally said, giving up.

Sirius grinned at her and knew that Lily had no idea what a ride she was in for.

--------------------------------------------------------------

James opened his eyes slowly and familiarized himself with his surroundings. He was in the infirmary. It was morning. Sunday already. He yawned and stretched in bed.

He turned to his side and he saw a curled up Lily in a chair. He softened at the sight of her, all bundled in a blanket and curled up. Then he felt something in his chest. Like a weight had been lifted. He looked at Lily.

He liked how her hair was let loose, flying everywhere. He continued staring at her for a while. Then she stirred and turned the other way.

He sat up to see her better. "Thank goodness, you're awake!" A voice exclaimed behind him. Lily woke up and James turned around to see who woke Lily up.

It was Madame Pomfrey. "James Potter! Do not scare anyone like that, especially this young lady here. She came running frantically to me with Sirius lagging behind her carrying you like a sack of potatoes." She exclaimed.

James turned to face Lily. She smiled at him. "I'm glad your okay. I couldn't carry you, too heavy." She informed, blushing a bit.

James' pulse quickened at the sight of it. How beautiful she was when she blushed!

"Well, now that you're better. You can leave the infirmary. And stay out of trouble please?" Madame Pomfrey said, smiling at them.

James nodded and jumped out of bed. "Let's go?" He asked Lily.

She smiled gratefully at him and replied, "Sure." James took her hand and they walked out the door.

"Shall we continue with our lesson?" She asked him, smiling.

James stopped walking all of a sudden and took her other hand. "You'll be with me, right? I'd love too." He replied, looking into her eyes.

Lily eyed him curiously. "What's wrong with you? You seem happier to study. Remind to get that hot chocolate recipe from Sirius if it has this effect on you." She said, grinning. They resumed walking hand-in-hand.

"It's not the studying. It's the fact that I get to be with you." He said, nonchalantly.

Lily stopped walking and let his hand go. "Okay, seriously now. What is wrong with you? You never acted this way before. We should go to Madame Pomfrey." She said. She took his hand again and dragged him to the infirmary.

------------------------------------------------------------

"You two again? What's wrong?" Madame Pomfrey asked when they entered.

"He's wrong! Something's wrong with him. I don't like how he is." Lily replied, pushing James towards her.

"You don't like how I am? If you don't, I can change. I'd change anything for you, Lily." James said, smiling sweetly at her.

Lily blushed furiously and faced Madame Pomfrey. "See? This isn't natural! This is _James Potter_ here. He doesn't like me that way!" She exclaimed, angrily.

"Hmm. It seems like he's in love with you. What's wrong with that?" Madame Pomfrey asked, smirking at Lily. She blushed harder.

"We were just friends—no, not even that—acquaintances just last night. How can he fall in love with me overnight?" Lily asked.

"Let me check. Mr. Potter, please step behind those curtains. I'll be with you momentarily." She said, motioning him to green curtains covering a bed.

He nodded, gave a squeeze on Lily's hand then turned to leave. She sighed as he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Don't worry. He's fine. His behavior could be two options: a spell was cast on him or a potion he drank." She said, reassuring Lily.

Before Lily could say anything, Madame Pomfrey left for James.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lily didn't have to wait long. After pacing for what seemed so long, Lily finally chose to sit down. Once she sat down, Madame Pomfrey emerged with James following closely behind her and she stood up. "Well?" Lily asked, nervously.

"Love potion." She replied.

"What?" Lily asked back, skeptically.

"He's under the trance of a love potion. I've seen this before. I don't know how long it lasts but it brings out true feelings and maximizes them. So how he's acting now is because of his emotions he struggled to keep dormant. You're stuck with him. I can't do anything to reverse it. You'll have to find that out." She replied.

Lily was speechless. "Now, now. It certainly won't be that bad. He's quite the gentleman now." She said, smiling.

She left them alone. Lily sighed heavily and turned to leave.

"Lily?" James asked behind her.

She stopped and released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Yes?"

"Are you—are you mad at me?"

Lily didn't reply. She was unsure whether she should be or not.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Madame Pomfrey told me all about it before she told you. If you don't want to be with me, I can understand that. I'll leave you alone then." He said, solemnly. Lily could hear the hurt in his voice and her heart softened at this.

He was already walking ahead of her when she grabbed him by the wrist.

"Madame Pomfrey said I'm stuck with you. So I'm doing all I can do to help you out of this. My conscience won't stand it if it's me you're heart-broken over." She said, blushing a pretty shade of pink.

James smiled down at her and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Thank you." He whispered softly in her ear. His breath against her ear made a shiver slither slide down her spine and the hairs on her body stand on end.

How on earth was she going to do this?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat down exhausted on her bed. James kept holding onto her hand everywhere they went and students stared, giggled or start whispering at the sight of them together.

She lid down and closed her eyes and wished all of this were just a dream. Or a nightmare. _No, _she thought._ Being with James isn't so bad. I have to admit that—_

A knock on her door broke her train of thought. She cursed under her breath wondering why anyone needed to bother her.

"Come in." She said, faking a sweet voice.

James poked his head through. "Lily, I was wondering if you would like to come down with me to dinner?" He asked.

Lily groaned to herself. James heard it and his face fell. "Never mind. I'll go by myself. You're probably tired from having to put up with me. I'll ask one of your roommates to bring up some food for you later." He closed the door quickly and Lily could hear his heavy footsteps go down the stairs.

She buried her face into her pillow. Why was she being such a prat towards James? None of it was his fault.

She jumped up from her bed and ran out the door to catch up with James. She blamed it on James' effect on her.

He was starting to walk out of the Common Room when Lily grabbed his sleeve. "Sorry. Just being a prat a while ago. I'd love to go to with you." She said, smiling sweetly up at him.

"So then, shall we go, Milady?" He said, outstretching his arm.

"Of course, my servant." She joked, linking her arm with his.

"I will always be here to serve you, Milady. Forever. I would never leave your side." He said, smiling sweetly at her.

Lily blushed. "Just what I need. A protector _and_ a servant. A faithful one at that." She said, laughing.

James smile grew wider. "You know that I love you, right, Lil?" He asked.

Lily stopped walking and faced him. She pondered for a second before replying, "Yes, I most certainly do."

**A/N: Hello again! Since WhiteCamellia asked for another chapter I gave it to her. Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Everyone Knew. Except For _Him_, Of Course.

James and Lily stood in front of the giant, black doors to the Great Hall still holding hands. Lily turned to James.

"You do know that once we enter holding hands, rumors will begin to fly, right?" She asked.

James nodded. "I know. But if any of those rumors hurt you or make you cry, I'll kill—" Lily stopped him by placing her gentle hand on his mouth.

"I won't get hurt, James. I can assure you of that. I am quite aware that you love me and are willing to do everything in your power to protect me. But ease up; it's just dinnertime. Nothing will happen."

"Do you love me back?" His eyes glowed with curiosity.

Lily looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry, James, but no. We were never that close and now that your friends have, say, abandoned you, I'm stuck with you and your current state."

"Didn't Madame Pomfrey say it affected dormant feelings? That means I must've loved you before. I never told you?"

"Of course not, James. Has the potion affected your way of thinking as well? You don't tell a person you like them."

"Well, why not?"

"Because it's, well, it's just like that. It's the fear of risking embarrassment for your entire life if the person doesn't feel the same way, I guess."

"Shouldn't it be worth the risk? I mean, if you really do like that person, shouldn't you be willing to risk everything for her? I would. That's what makes love special. Sacrifice. The fact that you sacrificed your dignity should make the person feel the same way as you do. Isn't that how it's supposed to work?"

Lily stared at him in surprise not believing what she heard was coming from _James Potter's _mouth.

"Merlin, Potter! That potion _has_ affected your way of thinking. And I can't help but admit to find your romantic side much more charming than your normal side." She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to take another potion if it puts a smile like that on your pretty face."

This reply caused Lily to blush. James smiled at the pretty pink shade placing itself on the top of her cheeks. He fingered the locks of hair next to her ear and whispered softly into her ear, "Now, Milady, let's go to dinner."

---------------------------------------------------------

When they entered the Great Hall, Lily immediately let go of his hand. But no one missed it. The sight of them holding hands caused a quiet uproar among the students and resulted in fierce whispers and unnoticeable lies to spread.

Lily sat down on a bench and James slid down onto the bench beside her, grinning. A girl with piercing red hair combed into braided pigtails was smiling at them.

"I knew it was bound to happen!" She exclaimed, looking at the two people across her.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, trying hard not to be rude.

"I mean that it was bound to happen that you and James would finally get together!" She replied, excitedly.

"We're not together." Lily argued, seriously. She was frowning while gripping tightly onto her fork and knife; she looked ready to attack the girl across her any moment. "Who are you anyway?"

"Anya. Anya Hickins." She said, smiling. "And of course you are! Everyone saw you holding hands. Everyone knows that James fancies you. It seems that he's finally spoken about it." She parried.

"Don't look more into this than there really is. Besides, not _everyone _knows that James fancied me. Maybe a few, but not everyone." Lily spat, angrily.

"You're joking, right?" The girl asked as her eyes widened. "Everyone knows. Except for him, of course." She said, signaling to a black-haired boy at the Slytherin table. His straight, long hair blocked his face and some people around him were throwing pieces of leftovers onto his plate.

He spotted Lily looking at him and waved at her cheerily. Lily seemed shocked at first then smiled kindly at him and waved back.

James frowned. He didn't like that Slytherin boy waving at his girl. He faked a smile and asked Lily gently, "Who are you waving at, Lily?"

She turned her attention back to him with a bright smile on her face. "Oh, just to Severus over there at the Slytherin table. He's quite a nice boy." She said, happily.

James gritted his teeth. "He's kind of weird." He said, simply.

"Oh, hush." Lily said, hitting his arm. "You're just following the crowd. He's nice and very sweet."

"I take that you've had some relationship with him?" He asked, prying.

Lily blushed just as red Anya's hair. James felt even more irritated. She never blushed that hard with him. "No. We-We just talked a bit. But he's very nice to me." She said, looking over at him.

James pushed his plate away. "I'm not hungry anymore." He said, grumpily. He couldn't see what Lily liked in Snape. James thought he looked so much more handsome and a lot smarter.

"Mmm hmm. That's nice." She said, still looking at Snape. James sighed. Wasn't Lily at dinner with him? Wasn't she supposed to be paying attention to him instead of Snape? He got fed up and stood up.

"I'm going to bed." He informed her.

"Already? Are you tired? You didn't even finish your food." She said, looking up at him.

"I told you I wasn't hungry anymore. Weren't you listening?" James asked, bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't heard, I was a bit distracted with—"

"Snape? Yeah, I noticed."

"His name is Severus, James."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not on a first-name basis with him. Have a nice night snogging him in a broom closet!"

James turned around and sped away from Lily before she could react. He couldn't stand fighting with Lily. But he couldn't stand Lily praising him even more. He thought Lily liked him back. Was he so repulsive that she was "stuck with him"? She didn't stay with him because she wanted to?

Tears welled up in James' eyes as he ran into the Gryffindor Common Room. He hated crying over such a little thing. But not having Lily felt like huge part of him was cut out. And the fact that she preferred another boy over him felt like he was being stepped on.

He sat on the couch and folded his arms grumpily over his chest. Maybe Lily never liked him. She always complained when they were together. He sighed and decided to research for a solution potion to cure him so Lily could be free of him.

Even if he hated Lily and Snape together, he wanted Lily to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Although, he knew Lily would never realize his sacrifice. The biggest sacrifice he'd ever have to make. Giving her up to someone else so she could be happy. Maybe she would be happier with Snape than she could ever be with him.

James hated to think of that; but Lily was more important. So much more important.

--------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Lily entered the Common Room, James had already gone to his dormitory and fell asleep.

She sighed and sat down on the couch. She didn't understand what had happened to James. His behavior changed so suddenly. She tried to go after him, but Anya held her back, saying that James should sort out a few things before he could talk to her.

Lily felt guilty for paying so much attention to Severus instead of him. They did go together to dinner. But Snape was nicer to her than James. How could she not choose him over James?

She needed to sort her thoughts out. But she couldn't help but smile at what happened after James left.

"_James! Wait!" She yelled, standing up. She tried to run after him but Anya held onto her wrist._

"_Don't, Lily. You'll make things worse for him. Just let him sort some things out then maybe tomorrow you could try talking to him." She said. Lily hesitated then sat back down._

_After dinner, she rushed out to check on James. Then she met Severus on the way. "Hey Lily." He said, quietly._

"_Oh, hello there, Severus." She said, smiling. She continued walking in the direction to the Gryffindor Common Room._

"_Would you like me to walk you to your Common Room?" He asked, kindly._

"_Why, that would be very—"_

"_Snape! Get your little Slytherin butt over here; otherwise, we're leaving and locking the Common Room without you." The Slytherin Head Boy said._

_Snape nodded at him and turned back to Lily. "I guess I can't then? I'll see you around, Lily. Maybe we could hang out in the library to study for the Potions test tomorrow?" He asked, sheepishly._

"_Of course, I would love to! After lunch would be good. I'll see you, Severus." She said, waving._

_Snape smiled and waved at her. She couldn't wait for tomorrow._

Lily giggled to herself and thought of just being with Snape. She completely forgot about James and his rude behavior and skipped towards her dormitory and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

--------------------------------------------------

James lay in bed not being able to sleep. He tossed and turned until he heard the dormitory door open and stayed still.

"Turn the lights on, Moony!" Sirius yelled.

"Shut up, Padfoot! Prongs is sleeping. He's tired and after the outburst at dinner, he's probably embarrassed too." Remus whispered.

"Poor bloke. I wonder how Lily took it. I saw her with Snape after dinner. I wonder why Lily didn't go after Prongs." Peter said.

"Whatever. James will sort this out himself. For now, let's get to bed." Sirius said.

Peter blew out the only lighted candle and James lay in the dark, listening to the quiet snores of his friends.

But for now, with Lily trailing after Snape and his friends abandoning him, the only friends he could have were the gentle darkness surrounding him, the blissful wind kissing the trees branches outside the windows and the soft hooting of a moon-white owl trying to fall asleep as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------

James opened the library door and went to Madame Pince's desk.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. But do you happen to know where a book about a cure for love potions are?" He asked, politely.

"Love potions?" She asked, skeptically.

"Actually a cure for love potions. Love potions are rather different and—"

Madame Pince laughed. "I know the difference, Potter. Follow me." She said. She stood up and led him to a specific area.

"Just search around here. There should be something." She said. Then she left. James took out four books and began searching.

He only found three potions. One took two years to get ready. The other took one month. The last one took only a week but most of the ingredients could only be found in Romania, Spain and Italy.

The first one was out. Two years was too much and in his current state, James couldn't stand not being with Lily and seeing her with Snape and he'd eventually fall apart.

The second choice was also out. Going to either Romania, Spain or Italy was too much for a single love potion cure.

It was up to the third one to do the trick then. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began copying the potion. He kept it in one of his robe pockets and started for the exit when he heard Lily laughing. He turned around to see Lily and Snape laughing with their Potions textbooks opened in front of them.

He fell apart sooner than expected. He walked over to them and grabbed Lily by her arm. "Ow, what is your—oh, James. Hi." She said.

"Hey Lily." He said, smiling. He looked at Snape who was wiping some tears from his eyes from laughing. "Snape." He said, nodding.

"Potter." He said, recovering a bit.

"Lily, what are you doing with him?" James demanded.

"What do mean what am I doing here? I'm having a study date with Snape. Don't interrupt." She said, tearing her arm out of his grip and sitting back down.

"What do you think you're doing here with _my_ Lily, Snape?" James asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, faking a surprise. "I had no idea she was yours now."

"Yeah? Well, she is. Come on, Lil. Let's go." He said, getting her wrist. When Lily didn't move with him, he looked at her confused.

"James, I'm not going. I'm staying here with Severus." She said, gently.

"No, you're not. You're mine, Lily. Not this freak's." He said, disgusted.

"I'm not yours, James! Let me go! And don't you dare call Severus a freak!" She said, releasing herself from his grip. She grabbed Snape's wrist. "Come on, Severus. Let's go somewhere else."

"Lily, in case you've forgotten, you're with me." James argued.

"No, I'm not! I came here with Severus!" She yelled, shrilly.

"He stole you from me! You love _me_, Lily. Not Snape." He argued.

"I never said I loved you, James! I never admitted anything! Stop pretending! You're just under a love potion remember? What you feel for me is completely platonic."

James stared at her on shock.

"I'm with Severus now, James. I'll help you find a cure later." She said, turning away.

"I already did. And I can easily see how Snape, I mean Severus, can replace me so easily."

"He's not replacing anyone, James. And we were never friends. We hated each other. You weren't a part of my life and never will be. Now, please, do me a favor and make that love potion cure and get cured!"

James stared at the floor. He looked so calm on the outside but inside, his heart was twisting in pain. He'd never felt so strongly about someone as he did with Lily. Having his heart broken by her felt like a sword jabbed it's way right through his stomach and twisted it around.

"I-I guess I should leave you alone. I never was a part of life and never should be, huh? You're better off with Severus. I'm sorry for taking so much of your time, Lily and Severus. I'll get on that cure right away so I can rid myself from you." His tears stained his glasses.

He turned around to leave. He could feel his heart cringe and twist in pain and his tears blurring his vision. He knew he couldn't force his way into Lily's life and shouldn't have. Maybe being loved wasn't worth the risk after all.

------------------------------------------------------

Lily watched in pain was James left. She saw the tears in his eyes and her heart softened at this.

"So are we going to continue studying?" Snape asked, sitting back down.

"No. No, I can't. I'm so sorry, Jame—I mean, Snape, I mean, Severus." She said, quickly. "I can't concentrate right now. I'm sorry, but I need to check on James. I hurt him so bad." She began fixing her things and kept them in her carpetbag.

"It's all bloody Potter's fault. You wouldn't have to leave if it wasn't for him. He's such a damn prat. Can't he keep out of other people's business?" Snape asked, angrily.

Lily stopped for a while and stared at him. "Don't call him 'bloody'! He's anything but that! And he's not a prat either!" She yelled.

Snape snorted. "Yeah. He's awful, irritating, idiotic, a bully—"

"Shut up! James isn't any of those. He's sweet and understanding. I will not tolerate you insulting him!" She grabbed her bag and ran after James.

_Oh, please, don't be too late! I'm so sorry, James! I didn't mean to hurt you! It just came out that way! I don't ever want to be the reason of you being like that! Please forgive me!_

She burst into the Common Room. The students stared at her. She searched the crowd but couldn't find James. She left frustrated.

Where was James? Had he really meant that he was going to start the potion right away? Lily's heart was frantically hammering against her chest as she ran down the hall. She didn't want him to get out of the love potion. Not yet.

She needed to find James. She needed to tell him that she was sorry. She needed to prove that making her fall in love with him wasn't hard. It needn't be hard any longer because she already was.

**A/N: Was it too short? Hope it pays up for how long I took to post! Damn Internet wasn't working! Hoping for more reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Resolutions For the Better Or For The Worse?

Lily checked everywhere for James. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She opened the Potions classroom door and looked inside, but all she could fine was,

_Nothing! Again! _She thought, bitterly. _He can't hide forever. And we're going to have to face each other soon enough._

She was tired she had searched almost everywhere in Hogwarts for him. He was nowhere to be found. But he was moving away from her as well. He did have that blasted invisibility cloak.

She closed the door and sighed heavily and began walking back to her dormitory. She said the password to the Fat Lady and entered. There were lesser students now since it was nearly dinnertime. She saw Peter Pettigrew run down the stairs and approached him hurriedly.

"Peter, have you seen James anywhere?" She asked. Peter looked at her for a while. "Peter?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's in the dormitory. He's in a mood though." He replied, hesitantly. Lily smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said. She disappeared up the stairs. She held her breath as she rapped on the door.

There was clanging of some things then a muffled, "Who is it?" came out the door.

"Lily Evans." She replied. There was a short silence for a while.

"What do you want?" It was Sirius asking the questions.

"I want to see James."

"James who?"

"Potter." She was holding her temper now.

"Ah, I see."

Then some more clanging and a breathless Remus was pushed out. Sirius slammed the door behind him and locked it.

"You must've mistaken Remus with James, Sirius!" She yelled through the door.

"Talk to him for a while. We're busy." Sirius replied.

Lily sighed. "Hey Lily," Remus greeted, sheepishly.

"Hi. Why can't I see James?" She asked.

"He's a bit moody, right now. Getting him ready. I'm sure it because of the row you had with him in the library?" He asked, smiling.

Lily blushed. "Yes, well, he was being a bit of a prat. How did you know?"

"He told us. We _are _his dorm mates after all." He grinned at her.

"Oh. What did he say?"

"That he lost to a certain Slytherin. He's just kidding, right? There is no way that you would pick Snape over James."

Lily just stared at the floor ashamed.

"Right?" He added, pryingly.

Lily was reluctant to reply. She wasn't sure. Would she pick Snape?

"I don't know." She confessed. "Severus was being so nice and James was being, um, well, an insufferable little git."

Remus laughed merrily and Lily blushed.

"That's our James alright!" He said, laughing. Then he asked a question she was too afraid to answer.

"But who do _you_ like better?"

"That's easy. James, of course." She replied without thinking. Remus smiled knowingly at her and she covered her mouth as a reaction.

"I-I mean that—It's just that James is—"

"I think you know your answer. Now it's easy. Tell James the truth." He interrupted her.

Before Lily could react, the dormitory door opened and Sirius pulled Remus in by the back of his collar and locked the door once again.

She raised her hand to knock on the door when Sirius opened it and pushed a reluctant James out.

He slammed the door and the sound of it being locked could be heard.

They were staring at the floor awkwardly. When James finally looked up, Lily did as well. "Listen, Lily, about my behavior at the library, I know I was being a—"

James didn't finish because Lily was enveloping him in rib-crushing hug. James didn't react at first. Lily softened her hug and buried her face in his shoulder.

Her heart was beating fast. She wasn't sure if she did the right thing, but she was sure she was doing what she wanted to do. When James didn't do anything, she decided to let go. But before she could, James wrapped his arms around him and hugged her back. Tears dripped down her face and onto his robes.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I shouldn't have acted that way. I hurt you." James apologized while stroking the back of her hair.

"It's alright. I'm fine. Thank goodness you haven't started on that cure for the love potion yet." She whispered softly.

James pulled back and smirked at her. "And why not?"

Lily laughed through her still falling tears. "Let's just say that I wouldn't want to lose my faithful servant just yet." She replied.

James laughed a bit. He noticed her tears and his smile was replaced with a worried face. "Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

Lily just shook her head and put her face onto his shoulder again. "You shouldn't have run away, that's what's making me cry." She replied, tears poured out as she remembered what happened earlier.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "I never want to be the reason you cry."

Lily snuggled closer into his arms.

"You never will be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you settled things with James?" Alice asked Lily when they sat on their bed.

"Yeah. He's so tolerable now." She replied.

"Easier for you to fancy?"

"Don't be silly, Alice. I like someone else."

"You mean that Slytherin loser, Snape? Just give up and go for James! He likes you, Lily Evans. And I'm pretty sure you do as well."

"Snape is not a loser! He's very nice."

Alice snorted. "My grandmother is nice. Snape is just weird. James, on the other hand, is very handsome, Lily. He's falling for you and he's finally said it. Now make your decision."

"Alice, you know who I choose."

"Snape? Lily, for Merlin's sake, open your eyes! Analyze the situation carefully. Who's pining for you and telling you how he really feels? James isn't even pranking Snape or anyone anymore. And it's all for you! He respects you and wants to do anything for you. Snape isn't doing anything. He likes you, yeah. But his feelings are completely platonic."

"James isn't thinking right. I told you about the love potion, didn't I? He's only staying with me out of the love potion. Snape actually _wants_ to stay with me."

Alice sighed. "You know what? Forget it, Lily. Go with your beloved Snape. Even if James is under a love potion, he still has feelings and he isn't immune to being sad either."

Alice blew out her light and lid down. Lily remained sitting up, still unsure about her decision.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Thinking hard?" James asked, smiling. He and Lily were in the Great Hall and Lily was spacing out a bit.

She smiled back. "Not especially." She said, placing her fork in her mouth.

James held her hand under the table and squeezed it lovingly. Lily caught Snape watching them. She smiled at him. He frowned and looked down to his food again. Lily saddened and looked at her food as well.

"You're not happy?" James asked.

"I am happy." She said, plainly.

James let go of her hand and Lily immediately missed the feeling. She looked at him. His face looked depressed but he was smiling.

Snape stood up and left the Great Hall. "You should probably go, Lily." He said.

"But—"

"I want you to be happy. But if I'm standing in the way of that, I'd gladly step aside."

Lily looked pained. "Go." He said, once more. She stood up and went after Snape.

James sighed heavily. "James," Alice said, across him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I know that you like Lily and you want her to be happy and all, but what about you? I know this isn't going to make you happy. Go after her, James. This could be your last chance." She advised.

James found himself going after Lily and Alice sighed. She looked at Frank Longbottom playing around with his friends. She wondered when she could do what she was always advising.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily rushed after Snape as he glided down the hall. "Severus!" She yelled after him.

Snape ignored her and continued walking down the hall. "Severus!" He ignored her again.

"Hey, where're you going, Snape?" Sirius asked, blocking him.

"None of your business." He muttered.

"Trying to get me expelled again? You were always such a freak, Snape." He said, jokingly.

"Get out of the way." He said.

"What? You and your little Death Eater friends going to kill me?"

"I said, move."

"Actually, you said—"

"Stop it, Sirius!" Lily interrupted.

"Defending your little friend?" Sirius asked.

"Leave him alone."

"I don't need defending, Lily." Snape argued.

"I'm helping you, Severus."

"I don't need help from a Mudblood."

Lily gaped at him in shock.

"I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just—"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." She said, hotly and turning around.

She could not help the tears in her eyes. James stopped dead in his tracks as Lily came towards him. She tried to go past him but James held firmly onto her arm.

"James, let go." She said, strictly.

"No, you're hurt. What happened?"

"Nothing." She tried to pull out of his grip again.

"It obviously isn't nothing."

"James, just—"

"What is it? What's wrong? You can tell me!" He pulled her to him.

"No! No, I can't!"

She began thrashing and hitting him. James pulled her closer and rested her head on his shoulder and she calmed down and let her tears fall freely. James stroked the back of her hair, whispering soft 'shh's' in her ear. His arms were around her and Lily's arms were softly hitting his chest as she sobbed into his shoulder.

James led her to the Gryffindor Common Room and let her sit on the couch.

"No more tears, Lily. They just waste time and water." He whispered.

"I hate Snape! I hate him! I never want to see him again!" She screamed into his shoulder.

James kissed her temple. "You don't have to, Lily. Maybe a glance in the hall, but it won't go any further." He whispered softly in her ear.

He continued whispering sweet nothings in her ear and she soon fell asleep in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Too short? Lacks some stuff? Had to rearrange the whole ending Lily's friendship with Snape. R&R, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to all of those who put me on Author Alert and Story Alert and put my story in their favorites. This is especially for you, IWantAWerewolfToImprintMe!!**

Chapter Five: A Change Of Heart

"You've only got one choice left, Lily."

"I know."

"Well? Are you choosing him?"

"I don't know! Stop pressuring me!"

"Remember when he tried to ask you out early fifth year?"

"Yeah. He's still trying."

"Fifth year is ending soon, Lil. He's trying. The other isn't."

"I know."

"So? Your decision?"

"Is still pending."

"Alright, alright. But there is one thing that's happened to both of you."

"And what's that?"

"A change of heart."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lily woke up in her dormitory. She barely remembered anything from the previous night. James carried her upstairs and Alice interrogated her then she dozed off.

She rubbed her eyes and slid out of bed. She changed her clothes. It was already Saturday, a week since James' love potion incident.

Alice came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. "Oh, good morning." She greeted.

"'Morning." Lily greeted back, sleepily.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning?" Alice asked back, sarcastically.

Lily laughed a bit.

Alice sat beside her on her bed. "You okay? James is worried sick about you, you know. You made your choice already?"

"No. Pending."

"Why?"

Lily looked at Alice.

"What do you mean 'why'? It means exactly that."

"No. Why is it still pending?"

"Because I don't feel the same way for him." Liar.

"Really? You're acting differently with him. You're more open with him." Concerned friend.

"No. You're imagining things." In denial.

"No, I'm not." Not believing.

Lily sighed. "I'm going to breakfast."

"Okay. See you."

Lily stood up and left. When she reached the Common Room, James was standing by the stairs waiting for her.

"Good morning, Lily." He greeted, smiling.

"Good morning. Shall we go?" She asked. Her heart was beating wildly and she could find no reason why.

James took her hand in his. This was the usual morning ritual yet she couldn't help but feel nervous.

James felt her hand turn cold and squeezed it. "Want to sit on the couch for a while?" He asked.

Lily nodded. James pulled her to the couch and sat down. He pulled Lily so she was on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her so she was leaning on him.

She rested her head on the crook of his shoulder and could hear the soft beating of his heart. She snuggled in closer to his arms; feeling like this was the right thing.

Suddenly, James' heartbeat quickened. She placed her hand tenderly over his heart and pressed softly on it. "Are you nervous?" She asked, quietly.

"Not especially. Just the usual feeling when I see you." He replied, smartly.

Lily lifted her head and looked at him. "This is how you feel when you see me?" She asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" He asked.

"No, not at all." She placed her head back where it was and took James' hand.

"Your hand is cold." She whispered against it. James didn't reply. She kissed his knuckles.

"It's so rough, so tense. Relax, James." She said. Then she kissed it again.

She lifted her head again and looked at James again. He looked so calm. She caressed his face lovingly. He was so handsome, so kind, so sweet, so everything!

Something snapped in her head. Something holding her down. Then she made her decision. She loved James. She couldn't help it any longer.

"I love you so much." James said to her.

"I know you do."

James kissed her temple and moved to her check. Lily rested her forehead against his.

"Do you want this?" James asked.

"As much as you do."

James kissed the corner of her mouth. He was so close. Lily felt his breath against her lips. Then he kissed her.

At first, Lily didn't react. She felt shocked and tense then she responded.

Lily slid her arms around his neck and James tightened his arms around her waist.

After, James pulled back. They were breathless and their cheeks were flushed.

"Does this mean its official?" He asked.

Lily looked confused. "What is?"

"Us. This."

Lily laughed. "By all means, yes! Yes, a thousand times, yes!" She buried her face into the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered as tears fell out. James didn't respond.

She looked at him. "What? Are you waiting for me to say 'I love you' back?" He asked.

Lily felt pained.

"You still doubting me, Lil?"

Lily hit his arm and went back to her previous position. "I love you." James said.

She snuggled deeper into his arms. "I could stay in this position all day." She said.

"Go ahead." He joked. Lily looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Should we go to breakfast?"

"You mean lunch?" She asked, looking at her watch.

James smiled and dropped a kiss on her lips. "I know you're hungry, Lil. Don't deny it."

She jumped off his lap. James stood up. "I can't wait to show you off, my beautiful _girlfriend._" He said, putting his arms around her waist.

Lily slid her arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. "I can't wait to show you off, either."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"To Sirius!"

"To Lily and James!"

"To my brilliant plan!"

They all laughed and hit their glasses of pumpkin juice together.

They happily gulped down juice and decided to bring their glasses down.

When they got there, they saw James and Lily. Lily was sitting on the arm of an armchair and James had his arms around her shoulders and was resting his chin on top of her head. They were both reading a book.

"Told you it would work." Sirius whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. I was wrong." Remus surrendered.

"Finally, we have achieved peace."

"It wore out didn't it?"

"Yeah. I told you guys to put more frogs' eyes."

"Never mind. Everything worked out, didn't it?"

Sirius laughed. "A love potion for the better it was."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well, that's it. I guess I could've come up with something better. School's started again and I can only write on weekends. I'll be starting another story shipping Harmony. That's all for now! Cheers! ^_^**


End file.
